Something with a capital S
by WallflowerNerdGirl
Summary: Just a few months after Augustus dies, Hazel has her own losing battle with cancer. But it's okay because she believes in Something with a capital S.
1. Chapter One

Something with a capitol S

WallflowerNerdGirl

It has been six months and nine days since Augustus died. Somehow I'd fallen into the habit of counting days. For the past five days I've been lying in bed with Bluie, watching _ANTM_ reruns and trying to ignore the intense pain in my lungs. I'd had them drained five days ago but breathing was still a bigger challenge than usual. It felt like I had a ton of fluid in my lungs although the doctors said it was gone for now.  
I'd convinced mom that I should stay home from school for a little while. I was just too exhausted to do anything.  
I knew something was wrong as soon as I came home from the hospital, so I wasn't too surprised when I felt a stabbing pain radiating from my chest. I couldn't catch my breath long enough to call for mom, so I used all of my strength to push my heavy lamp to the ground. Mom came running in and she paled instantly.  
It was obvious that I was too weak to walk so she carried me and my oxygen to the car. When I was settled and we were speeding down the highway, mom whipped out her cellphone and rapidly dialed dad's work number.  
"Get to the hospital. Now." She said and hung up. Her seriousness kind of scared me, but I had other things to focus on at the moment.  
It seemed to take forever to get to the hospital. I took about a thousand wheezing breaths to compensate for the lack of oxygen in my brain. My vision was becoming blurry and I knew I was probably going to pass out.  
"Call – Isaac." I said.  
And then everything went black.


	2. Chapter Two

Something with a capitol S

WallflowerNerdGirl

When I woke up I was in the hospital with an IV sticking out of my arm. There was a tube in my chest but as far as I could tell, there was nothing coming out of it. I squirmed a little in my uncomfortable hospital bed. Mom looked up at me and saw I was awake. She had dark circles under her eyes. She nudged dad to wake him up. He was sleeping in a chair with his head in his hand.  
"Good morning honey." Mom said.  
"How long have I been here?" I asked.  
"Four days now." Dad answered.  
"Oh." I licked my dry lips and sat still for a minute. "Did you call Isaac, mom?"  
"Yes, I did. He came to visit for a little bit every day."  
"Did he come today yet?"  
"Yes, you were sleeping though." Said dad.  
"Do Augustus's parents know?"  
"Yes. Your mother called them after the doctors regulated your breathing."  
"Okay." I didn't have the energy to speak much longer and I wanted to sleep again but Dr. Maria came in.  
"Oh, Hazel, you're awake. How are you dear?"  
"Tired."  
"I can imagine. Your lungs were working very hard when your parents brought you in." She paused to grab a clipboard with my papers on it.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Lancaster, do you mind coming with me for a moment?"  
"Can't we stay here?" Asked dad.  
"I wouldn't, don't worry, it'll only take a few minutes." Mom looked over at me uncertainly and I nodded. "Go ahead. I can manage."  
My parents and Dr. Maria left the room, but I could hear them talking through the thin walls. Dr. Maria spoke first in a formal tone.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Lancaster, I regret to say this, but the phalanxifor is no longer working to keep Hazel's tumors from growing." My dad started to cry for real with loud sobs that seemed to echo. I could hear mom crying too. "The scan result from when you brought her in revealed that she now has two tumors in her left lung. I'm sorry." Dr. Maria told mom and dad to take a minute to recover for my sake and she walked back in. I didn't tell her that I heard everything. She hung the clipboard back on the wall next to my bed.  
"See you soon Hazel." She said before leaving once again.  
_I doubt that. _I thought.


	3. Chapter Three

Something with a capitol S

WallflowerNerdGirl

Two days after my parents told me the news, I knew I was going to die soon. My breathing was so labored that a machine, much like the BiPap, had to do it for me. I couldn't eat, I would just throw everything up and my limbs were more skeletal than meaty. I wanted to say my final goodbyes in case I died during the middle of the night, like Augustus did. I had my mom call Mr. and Mrs. Waters and Isaac.  
When everyone was there and I felt my grip on reality slipping I started to talk.  
"Mom and dad, I love you so much. Dad take care of mom for me and mom, you'd better get your MSW or I swear, I will haunt you." That got a little sad laugh from mom. Dad had silent tears pouring from his eyes.  
"Isaac. Come here." Mom guided him over to me and I took his hand. "I'm really going to miss sighing in support group with you and playing blind video games." Isaac just squeezed my hand. "You are really one of my best friends and I'm going to miss you." He nodded and cleared his throat, too forcefully. I pushed myself up and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek before letting go of his hand.  
Finally I said my goodbyes to Augustus's parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Waters, I'm glad I got to know you guys. I love both of you as much as my own parents." Mrs. Waters hugged me gently and Mr. Waters kissed my forehead.  
I didn't get to say much else because the oxygen wasn't coming to my lungs fast enough anymore. I closed my eyes and my parents each held one of my hands. I didn't want to see anyone cry before I died.  
I was listening to the sound of the heart monitor until I couldn't stay focused anymore. Before I lost all consciousness, I wanted to tell everyone in the room one last thing.  
"Don't worry – about me. Augustus will take care of me. We'll be Somewhere soon – with a capitol S." 


	4. Chapter Four

Something with a capital S

WallflowerNerdGirl

As soon as my eyes closed, I had an overwhelming urge to reopen them. So I did. I was surrounded by an inky blackness that stretched on forever. I wasn't scared though, just intrigued. _So this is life after death_, I thought. I tried walking but there was no indication that I was actually moving, so I stood still. When I did, I felt a warm tingling in my lungs. I felt for my oxygen but it was gone. I put a hand on my chest and took a deep breath. It was effortless, so I took another and another until I had enough air to let out a long scream. I jumped up and down like a little girl and just marveled at my sudden perfect health. That's when I saw the light.  
I stared at it for a long time to make sure it was real. The light was dim and no bigger than a pinpoint. I went towards it anyway.  
The light got bigger and brighter with every step. I almost stopped when the light was too bright to bear, even with my eyes closed. But I heard a familiar voice behind the light.  
"Come on Hazel Grace! It's beautiful here!" He said. I didn't need any more motivation. I covered my eyes with my arm and I ran straight forward.  
I didn't stop until I ran right into a tall fleshy wall.  
I uncovered my eyes and took a few moments to blink away the spots. When my vision was clear I looked up at Augustus. He was exactly the same as I remembered him, except his posture was a little different.  
It was amazing to see him again and for once I let my emotions show. I hugged him as hard as I possibly could and I half-laughed half-cried into his slightly wrinkled polo shirt.  
His embrace was warm and felt so good after the last awful six months. I almost pulled him back when he let me go, but I restrained myself.  
"How have you been Hazel Grace?"  
"Well, I'm here now." I said. Augustus frowned a little but kept going. "How do you feel now? I notice that your oxygen is gone."  
"Yup! I feel really good, I can finally breathe! But enough about me, how are you Gus?"  
"Hm," he sighed, "I like it better when you call me Augustus, and I'm just as well as you are! Wanna see something?" He asked. I nodded. He rolled up his jeans to reveal that he had both of his real legs. He was so excited that I just had to smile.  
I was getting curios and wanted to explore Somewhere a little bit, so I asked, "Do they have cars Here?"  
"Of course," he pulled out a set of car keys, "I'll show you around."


	5. Chapter Five

Something with a capital S

WallflowerNerdGirl

As Augustus walked me back to his car. He had some type of Ford. I climbed into the passenger seat and braced myself for the choppy driving. To my relief, Augustus had improved and we drove smoothly.  
I looked out the window for the first few minutes of the ride, trying to figure out why the scenery was so familiar.  
"Something on your mind Hazel Grace?"  
"Hm? Oh, nothing. I just can't figure out why I know this place."  
"Just think a little harder." And so I thought a little harder. Nothing came to me. "Nope don't know it."  
"Okay. Well, you'll see when we get there." He said. I wasn't really sure what that meant but I tried to remember as I continued staring out the window.

Finally we made it to our destination and Augustus parallel parked fluently. I got out of the car and stared at the Anne Frank museum.  
"We're in Amsterdam?"  
"Yup."  
"How?"  
"I'll explain it all later. How about we take a stroll down memory lane? Shall we?" He asked as he extended his hand.  
"You did not just say that." I laughed.  
"Oh, but I did Hazel Grace."  
"Well lead the way Augustus Waters!" I said as I took his hand.


	6. Chapter Six

Something with a Capital S

By WallflowerNerdGirl

Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while since I last updated, don't worry I didn't forget about my story! I've just been really busy between marching band and school and homework and such. But marching season is almost over, sadly. But on the bright side I can update more frequentley! Enjoy! (Sorry, this chapter might be a little short)  
************************************************** **********************

Hand in hand, we entered the museum. We view all of the artifacts again, but I was too distracted by how effortless it was to climb the steep stairs now.  
I smiled as we stood in front of the video screen where we had shared that spontaneous kiss so long ago. Augustus remembered too. He leaned down and gently kissed my cheek.  
"Is that all?" I asked in mock dissapointment. In response, he put an arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I closed my eyes and prepared for the kiss, but nothing happened. Then he whispered in my ear, "I have a surprise for you."  
I could hear the smile in his voice.  
I pushed away from him so I could look at his face.  
"What is it?" I asked. "The surprise, I mean."  
"All in good time." He said as he turned to go down the stairs.


End file.
